


The Dragon in the Library

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Hugo in human form, Librarian Hugo, M/M, Prince Vaughn, Seduction, Vaughn seduces Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Vaughn sees Hugo for the first time, he's smitten.





	The Dragon in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

The prince had heard that there was a new royal librarian, but he hadn’t expected the man to be as handsome as this one. He was a dragon, judging by the large horns that twisted over his head and the golden-yellow eyes with slit-like pupils. He was currently in his human form, broad and tall, sleeves rolled up to give Vaughn a peak at how hairy he was.

Vaughn had been walking with other nobles, discussing war and politics and all the boring things a normal royal would enjoy talking about when he caught sight of the librarian. He slowed, falling behind and forgotten by the others. The dragon absently scratched his beard as he piled books onto a cart.

His feet carried him over to the dragon. “You’re the new librarian,” he said, leaning on the cart. “I’m Vaughn, they didn’t prepare me for how attractive you are. This place is huge and deserves someone as diligent as you.” He smiled wide as the dragon blinked, a light flush creeping up under his beard.

“Excuse me?” Hugo frowned.

Vaughn laughed. “I’m looking forward to working with you, though I might get more distracted whenever you’re around.” He winked and then left.

Hugo stood frozen and unsure about what had just happened. He would be an idiot to deny that the man had been flirting with him. He stared at the door the prince had left through. He was incredibly handsome, more so than all the other raved about royals that lived in the castle.

He shook his head. He was not going to get distracted. This library was horribly neglected and he had a lot of work ahead of him. Everything was disorganized and nothing had been dusted. He had set a goal, to get the library in top shape by the end of the month and he wasn’t going to let this prince stop him.

* * *

Vaughn visited the next day, blinking as a large stack of books were piled on the tables. Hugo was in the middle of it, organizing them. A deep frown creased his forehead as he huffed and set a book in a new pile.

“Woah…” Vaughn said, coming over. “I knew the place was in bad shape, but I hadn’t realized it needed a do-over.”

Hugo sniffed loudly, not looking up from his work.

Vaughn looked over the space, dauntingly overwhelming. “And we’re having company by the end of the month…” When the dragon’s eyes flashed to his, Vaughn smirked. “It’s a brave goal to have. I like a dragon who’s fearless.” He shrugged off his coat and draped it over a chair and began to roll up his sleeves.

Hugo frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Helping out my fearless true love.” He left the room.

The dragon glowered as he tried to focus back on his work. “True love,” he puffed. “What nonsense!”

Vaughn returned with a bucket of soapy water and a handful of rags.

Eyes wide, Hugo spluttered. “You can’t do that work! It’s undignified! What if you were seen?”

“Then I’d get nagged.” Vaughn shrugged. “There are more important things than the royals’ standard of right and wrong.” He went to the towering bookshelf and got started. “Continue what you’re doing and when you’re ready to put the books back, the shelf will be clean.”

It took Hugo too long to concentrate back on his work, his eyes snapping to the prince scrubbing shelves. By the time Hugo was halfway through organizing, Vaughn had finished and was helping him finish the pile.

It annoyed Hugo. “I don’t get it, why are you helping? There’s more important things you need to be doing. _ Princely duties_.”

Vaughn smiled. “You’re important to me and so is this library. I grew up here. I want to bring it back to life.” He leaned into Hugo. “And if I get to spend the time in your company, all the better.”

The dragon flushed, frowned, and turned back to his work.

The sun had been gone for several hours when they had finally organized the first shelf. Vaughn stretched and yawned. He stood and collected his discarded jacket. “Until tomorrow,” he said, bowing.

And he did return the next day and the day after that, working with Hugo to bring the library back. Many times he dodged those who looked for him, hiding behind chairs and desks as Hugo glared at them until they left.

As they returned books to the shelves, Vaughn grinned from his step on the ladder. “I think you like me.”

Hugo jumped. “Excuse me?”

“You never tell them I’m here.” He leaned into the dragon. “I think you enjoy my company.” He took the book gently from Hugo’s hand and placed it on the shelf. The movement brought him extremely close to the librarian. “I know I _ always _ enjoy your company. And you.”

He was inches from Hugo’s face, the space between them almost nonexistent. Hugo stuttered. He did enjoy Vaughn’s company and his dedication to the library. He had never shared in a task like this with anyone. He had never laughed with anyone before.

The prince turned away and grabbed the next book to shelve it.

Hugo took a deep breath, unused to how rattled he was. He took a step away and took a book, making himself focus on the title. He didn’t need to be involved with a prince. He would lose his job and his credence.

The next day Vaughn did not return. Hugo brushed it off and continued his work, organizing a shelf and cleaning it. It took several days to finish one shelf all by himself. He hadn’t missed Vaughn on the first day, but as the second and third rolled around, he felt the emptiness of the library.

His ears pricked at anyone who walked by, wondering if it was Vaughn. He huffed, a small bit of smoke shooting from his nostrils. He didn’t need to be distracted like this, he needed to focus and work on his task. With the prince no longer helping him, he needed to double his efforts.

* * *

Vaughn was infuriated. He was now guarded and escorted to and from his classes like a juvenile. His parents would not listen to him, only glare down their nose at him for skipping his schooling to goof off.

“I’m not goofing off!” He ranted to his cousin.

Rhys smirked. “It’s hard to sit there when you already know everything they’re going to teach you.” Rhys had also grown up in the library, sharing in the love for books Vaughn did.

“Exactly! But I wasn’t running off to play or nap. I had something important I was doing.” He glared out the window of his quarters.

“Hey! I have an idea!” Rhys grinned. “What if I got Jack to take guard of your room?”

Vaughn frowned, before smirking. “I would owe you a huge favor if you could do that.”

“Nah, you’d be paying it back.”

“Cousin, you are the best!”

It took a few more nights until Jack was able to take the shift and let Vaughn slip out. He made his way through the back corridors to the library, entering it as the sun slid behind the hills.

Hugo was slumped over the table, asleep. The library looked rough, but the dragon looked even rougher. Ragged and worn out. Vaughn frowned and went over, knocking on the table.

The librarian jumped up and grabbed a book before organizing it.

“Have you taken a break at all?”

He jumped at Vaughn’s voice and frowned. “I haven’t had the time.”

Vaughn sighed. “My apologies. I got more than a nagging for ditching my duties.”

Hugo leaned back in his chair. “I told you.”

The prince slid onto the desk, frowning. “They think I’m goofing off and won’t listen to me, it’s more ridiculous than accurate. What I was doing was important. _You’re _ important.”

Too tired to keep his guard up, the dragon smiled, lids heavy.

He knew the dragon was going to work through the night, he could see it in the way his eyes were assessing the spines of books. Reaching forward, Vaughn grabbed Hugo’s hand, catching his attention.

“Why don’t we take a break?”

“I don’t have time.”

“Not even for me?” Vaughn asked, kissing the under-wrist.

Hugo’s breath caught.

Sliding from the desk, Vaughn moved around the chair to lean over Hugo. He rubbed the dragons arms, letting his fingers feel the hair over slightly rougher skin. “What do you say?”

“Uh…” Hugo tried. He blinked. “I can’t be with a prince… I’ll be sacked.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Vaughn said, his voice so even and confident, it sent a shiver through Hugo. He believed the prince would keep him safe. It was something the dragon hadn’t realized he’d wanted.

Vaughn placed a light kiss on his neck. “You need a break. Let me help you with that.” When he kissed Hugo’s neck again, the dragon tilted his head, granting Vaughn full access. Vaughn took it, kissing more over the flesh as he snaked his hands under Hugo’s shirt.

The dragon sighed deeply, twisting his hands so they faced upwards.

Vaughn smiled and reached down to intertwine his fingers in the dragon’s. He moved away from the chair, coaxing Hugo to stand and follow. The dragon did so, eyes falling heavy on the prince, lips curling into a hungry grin.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
